smash_lawlers_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Diglett
Moveset Neutral B: Mud Slap Digglet throws mud to the enemy, which makes him/her trip. You can tap the B button rapidly to shoot small Mud Balls, or you can charge the attack to do a short ranged Mud Attack. Move Origin Mud Slap is a Ground-Type Pokemon Attack. It inflicts damage and lowers the target's accuracy by one stage. Side B: Cut Digglet cuts. This attack allows you to cut items and obstacles. Move Origin Cut is a Normal-Type Pokemon Attack. It inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Outside the battle, you can cut trees. Up B: Balloon Island Digglet ties up a balloon to himself, and flies with part of the ground. This floating island can be used as a platform, but it slowly falls if someone (apart from Digglet) use it. Move Origin It's from a Fan-Comic where a female Pokemon Trainer ties up Digglet to a Balloon to see what's under his head. However, Digglet flies with the ground instead. The Female Trainer is on the Floating Island that Digglet uses. Down B: Dig Digglet digs. Now, he can move like Ganon's Down B or MissingNo's Down B. Press A to do a Headbutt, and tap A repeadly to shoot Mud Balls. Move Origin Digis a Ground-Type Pokemon Attack. On the turn that Dig is selected, the user will dig underground, where the only attacks it cannot avoid are Bide, Swift, and Transform. On the following turn, Dig will do damage. Final Smash: Shingeki no Digda Earthquakes will appear as well as falling boulders and mud coming from the floor. Each affect will appear randomly(except eartquakes), so don't expect it to be a random pattern. After 15 seconds, 4 boulders will fall down, which the opponents can only survive by standing in the center.You could also end this attack by attacking Diglett. Move Origin This move shows moves like Rock Slide, Magnitude, Bulldoze and Earthquake. Also, according to translation and online research, Shingeki no Digda means: the charge/advance of Diglett. Taunts Up Taunt: Disguises as a "Nigglet" Side Taunt: Pops from the ground and smiles Down Taunt: Looks forward Victory/Lose Pose Option 1: Sweats, then goes underground while saying "Diglett!" Option 2: Disguises as a "Nigglet" Option 3: He's crying and tied up to the Balloon. Then, he floats with part of the ground Lose Pose: He looks sad Trophy Diglett currently, only has his character trophy, but lacks in Final Smash Trophy due to his Final Smash being curently replaced. Other Attacks Neutral Jabs: Basic Punch Dash Attack: Tackle: Diglett tackles his opponent. Smash Attacks *Sd: Slash: Diglett shows his hand and slashes his opponent. *Up: Headbutt: Diglett rockets upwards and headbutts the opponent. *Dn: Low Sweep: Diglett turns into his true form and sweeps the opponent downwards. Tilt Attacks *Sd: Throws mud sideways. *Up: Throws mud upwards. *Dn: ??? Aireal Attacks *N-Air: ??? *F-Air: Turns into his true form Headbutts. The tip of the head is the sweetspot and can meteor Smash. *B-Air: ??? *U-Air: Turns into his True Form and punches upward. *D-Air: Transforms into Dugtrio and quickly digs downwards. Can be angled. Throws *Pummel: ??? *Forward: Launches the opponent forwards *Back: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: Uses Earthquake in the opponent. Misc. *Ledge Attack: ??? *100% Ledge Attack: ??? *Ground Attack: Headbutts to both sides. *Trip Attack: ??? Trivia *This is the first Smash Lawler character without Snake's Codec *After the moveset, Smash Lawler's Subspace Emissary is announced *Some of his moves are from the PKMN games, even tought he can't learn some. *Diglett's Final Smash, was changed, due to the stupidity of the move. His new Final Smash is Shingeki no Digda, which was previously announced on Smash Bros Lawl- Character Updates Category:Playable Character Category:Hero Category:Video Games Character Category:Cults Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Kanto Category:Unknown Ages Category:Celebrities